darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Four Knights of Gwyn/@comment-25109031-20141227193210/@comment-130.105.217.164-20180224100325
Title: Adam, the Rhino Ring: Rhino ring (increases poise by ten points and defenses by 10% while running) The ring was gifted by Gwyn when he was enlisted as part of his knights The ring was made out metal and silver and it is engraved with a head of a rhino The ring is extremely heavy because of the materials it used to be created Armor: The Rhino set The helm is made out of the skull of the great Rhino and the chest piece is made out of metal and the pauldrons of the chest piece is made out of the skull of the great Rhino while the armpiece is made out of metal and the leggings are made out of metal and stone Weapon: The Deicide hammer Weapon's properties: The Deicide has the power to create a massive great earthquake in one slam. It also has the power charge up the hammer with more power and once it is fully charged and swung, it can destroy or kill anything it hits, including the gods themselves. Gwyn also feared the power of the Deicide too. Weapon design: The Deicide is a gigantic warhammer wielded by Adam. It is made out of pure black metal with gold outlinings. The design of the Deicide looks like an ordinary great hammer to fool an opponent to make the opponent look like the hammer being wielded is just an ordinary great hammer Lore: Adam was born and grew up in the kingdom of Boreon. Because of his inhuman strenght and large strature, many people in the kingdom of Boreon feared him. Despite of what the people thinks of him, he is a kind man After 3 years, he left the kingdom of Boreon to seek Lordran and become one of the knights of Gwyn. After arriving in Lordran, he told Gwyn that he can join one of his knights, but Gwyn refused to let him join as he is not worthy enough. To prove that Adam is worthy enough to join, he was tasked to slay the great Rhino. The great Rhino is a large, three-headed Rhino similar to the Cerberus. Adam found the great Rhino and slewed it only using his bare hands. Adam returned to Lordran alongside with the corpse of the great Rhino and showed the corpse to Gwyn. Believing to be worthy enough to be one of his knights, he allowed him to join the ranks of his knights. Gwyn also ordered to create an armor made from the corpse of the great Rhino and also ordered to create him a special ring. After the construction of his armor and ring, he gave it to Adam. He also gave him the Deicide hammer created by the gods. After all that, he tried make friends with Artorias, and Gough. Although he made friends with Gough, his relationship with Artorias didn't went well. After Artorias left to face the abyss, Adam, Gough and Ciaran to find Artorias. After learning of Artorias' fate and learning that Gough was blind, he was filled with depression because of what happened to his friends. After learning that Ornstein left to find the Nameless King, he left Anor Londo to find him. Eventually he reached Archdragon Peak and fought the Nameless King. Although he fought well, he was still bested and defeated by the Nameless King and was ultimately killed by him by charging his spear with lightning and pierced Adam's heart that also caused a gigantic lightning to rain down on him which also cause to created a whirlwind of lightning that disintegrated him, including his armor, excluding his hammer, to ashes.